Talk:Wendell Willkie
I wonder if Willkie can win in Hitler's War. TR 22:12, 18 December 2008 (UTC) I doubt it. He never struck me as much of a winner. Turtle Fan 23:33, 18 December 2008 (UTC) How come you can't edit the article - 08:52, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :It's protected to keep ignorant folk from editing it to fit OTL. It's unprotected now. TR 17:56, 14 February 2009 (UTC) ::"How come you can't"--What ever happened to "Why can't you"? Or "Why can't I," since the people he addressed are not affected. Turtle Fan 19:45, 14 February 2009 (UTC) :::I'd like to come back to Willkie as prez. Suppose, as we've discussed over at the Hitler's War article, that Hitler is done with in 1939. It seems to me that the lack of war in Europe would go far to deflate FDR's run in 1940. That doesn't mandate a Willkie victory, of course, he's not the only Republican in the sea. Likewise, FDR might be passed over by the Dems in favor of another. But I'd be very surprised if FDR winds up winning a third term in HW. TR 04:19, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::::But people loved him! And he'd won plenty of other elections without a war to help him along. Besides, an aggressive line toward a European war wasn't a winning issue in 1940--The last time a Pres had taken it, 400,000 US soldiers had been killed horrifically, most of them conscripted citizen-soldiers, with absolutely nothing to show for it: no territorial gains, like the French and Japanese got; no war reparations; no Fourteen Points, no League of Nations--good God what a pointless venture that was. And very recent in living memory. ::::I'm sure Roosevelt could win on his domestic accomplishments. If anything he's in a stronger position, because the GOP couldn't run an isolationist like Taft (I still find that an odd thought considering how aggressive he was in 191) or Nye who could convince people who don't want another war that Roosevelt is a warmonger. All of this is of course assuming there's not some sort of odd unforeseen diplomatic blunder on Roosevelt's part that stems out of an Anglo-German war. Turtle Fan 05:40, 15 February 2009 (UTC) We don't know for a fact that Stassen ran in 1944, Gizzi, and we do try to discourage speculation. Turtle Fan 16:05, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Actually, it was Stassen. Or a "earnest young governor from Minnesota" anyway. TR 16:45, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::I remember Mak snapping at Gizzi that he was making baseless assumptions when he said Stassen. Remember Stassen gave up politics altogether to volunteer during the war; seems unlikely he would have recaptured the governorship right away. And unlikelier still that he would have gotten the Republican nomination, even with no one to contend for it, though God knows he loved to run. Turtle Fan 23:43, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :::Lot of people did wild and crazy things in that series. Hate to be on Gizzi's side on anything, but I think he was actually right on that one. Mak was used to telling Gizzi he was wrong. TR 16:50, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Could be. Mak did get in the habit of swatting down people he disliked. Turtle Fan 17:28, 16 February 2009 (UTC)